


Sleepless Nights

by simonsfanfics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Chan can't sleep so he goes to Seungcheol and Soonyoung's room and the older two are more than happy to help Chan tire himself out.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 46





	Sleepless Nights

Soonyoung moaned in surprise as Chan kissed him, the younger far more eager than normal. Chan, too filled with adrenaline from their concert to sleep, had come to Seungcheol and Soonyoung’s room and the older two were more than happy to help him relax.

“Don’t forget about me.” Seungcheol whispered huskily into Chan’s ear, the boy quickly turning his head to kiss Seungcheol just as passionately. 

While Chan and Seungcheol made out, Soonyoung pushed Chan’s sweatpants down, giving the boy’s exposed ass a squeeze. Chan mewled into Seungcheol’s mouth as Soonyoung started groping the round globes, breaking the kiss to throw his head back in pleasure when Soonyoung gave one a firm slap. 

Smirking, Seungcheol pressed Chan against the bed and pulled his pants all the way off, Chan’s shirt following soon after. The older two positioned themselves on either side of Chan’s twitching erection, watching as a bead of precum formed on the tip. Chan thrust his hips wildly into the air, desperate for any form of stimulation. With a firm grip Seungcheol forced him to stop moving, and once Chan was still Soonyoung leaned forward.

Chan moaned loudly as Soonyoung sucked the tip into his mouth, his volume only getting louder when he felt Seungcheol’s tongue working the base of his shaft. The two worked in tandem to ruin the boy, clearly having done this before.

Wanting to move things along, Seungcheol moved lower and let Soonyoung have full access to the youngest’s erection. Soonyoung sucked on the tip, swirling his tongue around it and drinking down Chan’s precum before descending lower onto the throbbing cock, continuing until his nose was buried in the boy’s pubes. 

Lifting Chan’s legs, Seungcheol spread the boy’s cheeks and was greeted with the breathtaking sight of Chan’s fluttering hole. Unable to resist, Seungcheol pressed his thumb against the tight entrance and watched in awe as Chan’s hole swallowed it eagerly. Seungcheol fucked Chan with his thumb for a few seconds before pulling it out, quickly replacing it with two fingers.

Chan grabbed onto Soonyoung’s head as Seungcheol scissored him open, needing something to help ground him from the pleasure coursing through his body. Soonyoung smirked around Chan’s shaft at just how worked up the youngest was, giving the shaft a hard suck before moving to lap at the leaking tip. 

Seungcheol showed now mercy as he fingered Chan open, roughly shoving his fingers deep into Chan as he explored the tight hole. Chan’s body was thrumming with pleasure, caught between Soonyoung’s talented mouth working his aching cock and Seungcheol’s thick fingers spreading his hole open.

Chan was already close, the older two doing an incredible job of working him up. When he felt Seungcheol add a third finger Chan knew he was finished. Seungcheol spread the fingers inside of Chan, stretching the boy’s ass even further. Unable to hold back, Chan broke free of the grip Seungcheol had on his hips and started bucking them wildly as he chased his own release.

Soonyoung could tell Chan was about to cum and decided to let the youngest have his fun, not moving his head and letting Chan fuck up into his warm mouth. Chan’s hips stuttered as his orgasm washed over him, grinding them down on Seungcheol’s fingers as he spilled his load into Soonyoung’s waiting mouth.

The pair let Chan come down from his high before moving, Seungcheol removing his fingers from Chan’s spasming hole and moving to kiss the youngest. Their kiss was soon interrupted by Soonyoung, who dragged Chan into their own passionate makeout, Chan moaning into the kiss as he tasted his own cum on Soonyoung’s tongue. 

Seungcheol and Soonyoung had expected the one orgasm to wear Chan out, but they were wrong. Chan broke the kiss to stare into Soonyoung’s face, the youngest’s eyes still filled with lust. 

“Fuck me.” Chan whispered into Soonyoung’s ear, the older boy unable to stop the moan he let out at the words and scrambling between Chan’s legs. 

Seungcheol went back to kissing Chan as Soonyoung threw off his clothes and smeared lube onto his twitching erection. Soonyoung flipped Chan onto all fours before lining himself up, Chan moaning into the kiss as he felt the wet tip of Soonyoung’s dick pressing against his stretched out hole. With a quick kiss to the spot between Chan’s shoulder blades, Soonyoung pushed inside.

Soonyoung groaned as Chan’s body swallowed him up, the boy’s hole hungrily sucking his cock inside as if it needed to be filled. Soonyoung started off gentle, fucking slowly into Chan, however the youngest didn’t want to be treated gently. 

“Fuck me harder.” Chan said, breaking the kiss to stare back at Soonyoung. “You know I can take it.”

Soonyoung gripped the boy’s hips tightly and started pounding into him, hips snapping forward powerfully as he drove his dick into the boy. Chan moaned loudly as he got the rough fucking he so desperately wanted, grabbing onto Seungcheol’s thighs to keep himself from falling onto the bed. With a firm grip on Chan’s hair Seungcheol pulled him into another kiss, Chan moaning into the oldests mouth as he thrust his hips back to get Soonyoung even deeper inside of him.

Chan’s hand slipped after an especially hard thrust and the youngest found himself palming Seungcheol’s erection, feeling it twitching in his hand. Chan moaned as he felt up the thick cock through Seungcheol’s sweatpants, groping it for a few seconds before tearing the older boy’s pants off and being greeted by Seungcheol’s leaking 7.5 inch dick.

Seungcheol groaned as Chan wrapped his hand around the twitching erection and stroked it, staring up at Seungcheol as he worked his hand the older boy’s dick. Soonyoung moaned at the sight, picking up his speed and fucking Chan even harder. 

“Fuck my mouth.” Chan said, barely louder than a whisper but Seungcheol heard him. With a moan Seungcheol placed his hand on the back of Chan’s head and pushed the boy’s head down, his aching cock filling Chan’s waiting mouth. 

Seungcheol hissed as he felt Chan’s tongue working along the head, thrusting further into the boy’s mouth. Seungcheol didn’t hold back as he started fucking hard into Chan’s throat, knowing better than to treat the boy gently.

The room filled with the wet sounds of Seungcheol fucking Chan’s mouth and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Seungcheol, deciding he was overdressed, pulled his shirt off and flung it aside before grabbing a fistful of Chan’s hair and starting to really pound into the youngest’s throat. 

The pair continued spearing Chan on their cocks for another few minutes before Soonyoung felt that familiar feeling in his stomach and knew he was going to cum soon. Reaching around Chan’s body, Soonyoung wrapped a hand around the youngest’s leaking dick and stroked it furiously, making Chan whine desperately around Seungcheol’s thick cock. 

Chan let out a guttural moan as he came, hole spasming around Soonyoung’s dick as he covered the bed below him with his second load. Feeling Chan’s hole getting even tighter was too much for him and with a final deep thrust Soonyoung came too, emptying his balls into Chan’s twitching hole.

Soonyoung and Seungcheol carefully withdrew their cocks from Chan, hoping that maybe now Chan would be tired enough for them to get some sleep. But they were wrong. Chan grabbed Seungcheol’s shoulders and flung him onto the bed before moving to mount the leader and line Seungcheol’s dick up with his cum filled hole. 

Chan slammed himself down onto Seungcheol with a single move and impaling himself on the rapper’s dick, throwing his head back in pleasure as the thick cock spread his hole open and pushed Soonyoung’s cum even deeper inside of him. 

Seungcheol laid back and watched Chan eagerly ride him, the youngest’s still hard cock slapping loudly against Seungcheol’s defined abs and flinging a mix of cum and precum onto the oldest’s chest.

Soonyoung moved behind Chan, moving his hands over the boy’s chest and playing with Chan’s nipples as the youngest continued bouncing on Seungcheol’s cock. Chan whined desperately and started bouncing even faster as Seungcheol began thrusting up to meet Chan’s hips. 

Seungcheol knew he wouldn’t last long and Soonyoung could tell as well, moving away from Chan’s chest to take the youngest into his mouth once again. Chan moaned loudly as he felt Soonyoung’s tongue working his sensitive cock, Seungcheol taking advantage of the distraction to firmly grip Chan’s hips and begin hammering up into the boy’s hole. 

Seungcheol’s blunt cock head was slamming directly into Chan’s prostate, making stars explode across the boy’s vision as he felt his third orgasm approaching. Seungcheol grit his teeth, trying to hold his own climax back until he’d fucked another load out of Chan but it was getting harder and harder by the minute.

Luckily for Seungcheol he didn’t have to wait much longer, Chan letting out a scream of pleasure as his third orgasm slammed into him like a truck. Chan’s vision went white as he came, Soonyoung swallowing the small bit of cum Chan fired into his mouth before pulling off the twitching cock with a pop.

Feeling Chan’s hole spasming around him, Seungcheol lost it, fucking into Chan like an animal as he chased his own orgasm in the youngest’s clenching hole. Seungcheol growled as he came, filling Chan with another load of cum before collapsing back onto the bed.

Soonyoung carefully lifted Chan off Seungcheol, laying the boy onto the bed and letting out a sigh of relief when he saw Chan’s eyes slide shut before glancing back towards Seungcheol.

“He’s finally asleep?” Seungcheol asked, Soonyoung nodding back. “Thank god.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok don't ask me why I wrote Chan to be the horniest thing ever but like....I'm not mad. Anyways here's another Seventeen hotel fic because I'm having fun writing them. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
